Custom Player-Made Race: Dreihun
The Dreihun (Or Dreidin) are a newfound race of creatures, not many exist at the time of the records found in small secret diaries scattered around. DIARY ENTRY #1 *Some writing has run from age, or faded overtime* The d u aren't w the see . *Pages have been ripped out, looks like they've been scattered around* --------------------------------------------- Other Diary entries; Unknown locations -------------------------------------------- Looks: Originally, Dreihuns were thought to look completely inhuman and more animalistic, the race has changed formidably, the creatures now look almost completely human, but with a few assets.to be explained within a picture. ------------------------------------------- Powers A Dreihun has not got many powers, aside from being able to transform into a wolf-like creature with the same kind of ears as the humanoid look. And to be able to teleport only a little bit away from the original place, they can only ever move 3 meters (In Minecraft: 3 blocks) however, there is a cooldown, the Dreihun cannot use this for another 5 minutes at the least. ------------------------------------------- Aging Like most animals such as wolves, dogs, cats, etc. They mature quickly, by the age of one they look about 12 - 15, and from the age of 5 they are adults. they live up to 2000 years, but can die from the usual such as starvation, thirst, infected wounds, etc. ------------------------------------------- Diet Although they were believed to be pure carnivores in the past, this is fairly false, as they are purely vegetarian, these creatures are peaceful and only will kill in self defense/if they feel like their life is being threatened ----- Looks: Female Human Form - This form is their usual go to form, they rarely go into their other form, known as Driknur form. NOTE: This is a rushed drawing of my character in development called Hikari. Female Driknur form - The female form is slightly smaller than the male and with a lesser broad face. ----------- Current Dreihun: One in Development - Hikari - Played by NightRaiderTia(A.K.A: Me) - Female - 6 years (Adult) ----------------------------------------- Lore: Dreihuns are known to only be born into the world when a spell or potion goes terribly wrong, such as a cat potion turning someone or something into a centaur or manticore as an example, they were first discovered a few centuries ago, but were mostly steered away from as their red eyes with smaller pupils than usual would scare most off, but some creatures, such as orcs often threatened them, so they evolved to have an intimidating look called their 'Driknur' form, an intimidating-looking large dire wolf-like creature with piercing red eyes and ears the same as the human form, a winged-look to their ears. and markings of some language over their bodies, along with a few Celtic markings as well. ----------------------------- Driknur form As said in lore, they evolved to gain this form, however, until they reach atleast the age of 10 they are unable to control whether they change or not, and will only change if they feel threatened enough by something to change, usually in this form from the age of 5 up they're matured, yet under that age they are more like pups in that form. -- You are reminded that this race is still a WIP, and art for characters and their forms are still being created. Thank you for your patience. -NightRaiderTia